


J'ai Tellement D'amour Pour Toi

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, F/M, Fluffy, Reader teases Balty about Celine, Romance, Romantic Getaway, Yes the title is a from Celine Dion song, balty sexy time, countryside, mentions of a sexfest, my french is a bit rusty, one of my favorite Celine Dion songs actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and Balthazar slip away for a small romantic getaway in the French countryside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a super short one-shot for Balthazar :) 
> 
> enjoy
> 
> *I apologize for any French mistakes, I studied for four years but that was awhile ago lol... I'm a bit rusty*

* * *

 

The sun shone through the lace curtains that were draped elegantly over the window, illuminating the pink mini roses that sat on the nightstand. You felt a comforting warmth at your back and the familiar scruff of your handsome angel as it tickled the back of your neck. “Good morning, Petite Fleur.” He hummed, massaging his thumb back and forth over the sensitive spot on your hip.

 

“Good morning.” You giggled, turning to kiss him. “Je t’adore, mon Ange.”

 

“Ma Petite Chère, j’ai tellement d’amour pour toi.”

 

“Aww, and here I thought you didn’t like Céline Dion.” You teased, “Tu es le meilleur.” You kissed him again, letting your lips linger against his. Your hands moved along his firm chest and you moved down the mattress, a sexy gleam in your eyes giving hints at carnal intentions.

 

Balthazar purred, tucking your messy hair behind your ear and caressing your chin. “Glad to see you intend on continuing our little sexfest, Darling.”

 

**“If I have my way, we aren’t leaving this bed for awhile.” You winked, placing your hands on his shoulders and pushing him onto his back, straddling his lap and kissing your way up his chest until his lips met yours. He slid his hands along your skin and held you in place with his grip on the back of your neck, no intention of letting go anytime soon. **


End file.
